Stuck in the middle with you
by KissBeginsWithKay
Summary: Stuck in the middle of know where while working on a new case, JJ has a hard time keeping her feelings for a raven haired colleague under wraps.. But when Emily finds out will she listen to what JJ has to say or will their friendship be ruined forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" _Come on. Keep your eyes on the folder._ " I snapped at myself in my thoughts. But how do you pay attention to gruesome pictures when a certain black haired raven sat across the table from me.

"Do we know how he died?" Rossi asked

"Stabbed directly in the heart" Hotch answered as he walked in late from a conference with Strauss

"Local police don't want to move the body until we arrive, Morgan take Reid and go to the crime scene. Prentiss you and JJ go to the station and set up. Rossi and I will go to the morgue and see the other bodies. Wheels up in twenty" he stated before walking back out of the bullpen.

I inwardly groaned as soon as I heard I was being paired up with her " _Calm down, it's not like your sharing a bed at the hotel with her_ " I stopped myself before closing my eyes and sighing "Are you okay?" Emily asked when my eyes shot open and I looked up to see her standing beside my chair "Oh uh yeah, just have a headache" I replied before standing up.

"Hotch and everyone else are waiting for us" she stated

A twenty minute car ride later I was boarding the jet to Columbia when I felt something touch my wrist "Jennifer are you alright?" I heard her voice behind me.

"Yes" I lied

When she let me go and I sat down on the chair closest to the window while she sat beside me and pulled out her _Slaughter House Five_ book and started to read "So my lovely's" Garcia's voice came on and Emily sighed as she set down her book, she glanced at me as I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. I quickly turned my attention to the computer screen in the middle of the table.

"So they have one body ready for Hotch and Rossi, also I did some digging. And David Morrison, our first victim had just opened a bank account two days before he died" she stated "Good work baby girl" Morgan smirked as the computer screen darkened.

"Why would he open a new bank account?" I asked

"Maybe he's having an affair" Reid said as everyone looked at him "What?" he said as Rossi sighed "Nothing kid" he said

The car ride from the land strip to the station was a short one, giving us a few minutes to talk about the case. I was about to ask her another question about the case when she pulled over to the side of the road and put the SUV in park.

"What are you doing?" I asked before she looked at me funny

"Come on Jennifer, talk to me" she said as I looked away "It's nothing Emily, can you please keep driving" I murmured, Emily shook her head. I sighed before glancing back over to her "It's nothing really, Em please" I begged when she gave up and twisted the keys in the ignition only to hear the SUV sputter a bit before it stopped "Seriously" she groaned as I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door "Pop the hood" I said before getting out.

I walked around and lifted the hood only to have a blast of steam come out and burn my arm "Shit!" I hissed as I pulled it away and held it "JJ you okay?" Emily called out as she walked up to me and looked at it, I nodded before she sighed "I guess were stuck here for a while".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well I called Morgan, he's about five minutes away" Emily said as I rested my head against the cold window.

"So, since were going to be stuck here you might as well tell me what's bothering you"

I groaned as I sat up and looked at her "It's personal" I muttered " _I'm utterly in love with you and its killing me not to tell you_ " I wish I could tell her that, that I could be open with her. I glanced over at her and saw that she was still looking at me.

"Come on Jennifer talk to me, maybe I could help" she insisted

I sighed as I nodded slowly "Okay.. I uh, let say there's this girl. Who has feelings for someone who couldn't possibly have feelings for her and she wants to tell the person but there such close friends that it might ruin what they have." I blurted out

"Well in my opinion this girl should take the chance and tell whoever she feels these feelings towards the truth, you never know if they secretly like her back" Emily stated before she patted my hand and smiled.

I blushed slightly before looking away "Hey Em, do you believe in the whole love at first site?" I asked, I saw the expression on her face change before she answered "Yeah I guess, it just depends on who it's with".

She glanced at me before looking down at her phone "Emily" I whispered as she looked back at me "Morgan's going to be here any minute" she stated before I lifted my hand and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Jennifer" she began when I glanced down at her lips. I found myself slowly leaning in towards them, I could feel her breath against my lips when the sound of a car horn startled us. Emily jumped back and turned bright red "That must be Morgan" I choked out.

"Jennifer were you about to." She asked when I jumped out of the car and grabbed my go bag from the back "Jennifer wait!" she called out as I quickly jumped into the back of Morgan's SUV to be greeted by Reid "Nice burn" Morgan acknowledged when Reid looked down at it "What happened?" he asked.

"Small town girl tried to fix our car but ended up burning herself in the process" Emily claimed as she took the front seat, I kept my eyes down as I fumbled with my hands in my lap. "I'm fine really, it'll heal sooner or later" I stated before Morgan started off towards the station. As soon as we pulled into the parking lot my phone went off.

"Sorry guys, go in and I'll catch up in a moment" I assured before pulling out my phone and looking at the message.

" _Not done with this conversation. Talk later." – Emily_

My heart sank a bit at the thought of what was to come. Did I just loose her?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked into the room and saw that Morgan was placing the photo's he took of the body up on the board while Reid and Prentiss went over the statements of the people who found the body.

"Has the parents of Ross Freedman show up yet?" I asked

"They just did" the Sheriff said as he entered the room "There waiting to see you" he added as I snuck a glance at Emily, she was too busy reading the statement to even notice I walked in. I nodded at him before walking out and greeting them.

"Are you Agent Jareau?" the woman asked "Yes, but please call me JJ" I said

"I'm Maria Freedman, and this is my husband Roy" she introduced as I shook her hand. I showed them to the spare office where they sat down and looked at me "Do you know who did this to our Ross?" she asked as her voice wavered a bit.

"Not yet, but my team is working hard to find the man who did this" I answered

Roy nodded slightly as Maria tried to wipe the tears that were treading down her cheeks "Has there been anything different about Ross in the past couple of weeks?" I asked as she looked at her husband and sighed "Ross had just gotten out of a relationship with his ex-girlfriend" she said

"Why did they break-up?" I said as Roy's eyes hardened

"Ross was having an affair" he grumbled, Maria sighed "We knew something was different as soon as we found this" she said as she placed a photo of the victim kissing a man at the beach. I looked at the photo before asking them if I could keep it.

"Go right ahead, poor bastard can burn in hell for all I care." Roy snapped.

"Thank you" I said before getting up and walking out towards everyone else "I think I know why Ross opened a new bank account" I said as I set the photo on the table. Everyone turned their attention to the picture on the table "He was gay" Rossi said as I nodded "The new bank account could have been to the man in this photo" Emily added, Hotch pulled out his phone and punching in a number before placing it on speaker.

"You've reached the lovely and magical Garcia, what do you need?" she asked as Morgan smirked a bit "Garcia I'm about to send a photo to you do you think you can find out who the man next to our victim is?" he asked.

"I will use all of my wonderful gifts and get it back to you as fast as I can" she replied "Thanks Garcia" he said before hanging up "So he didn't want anyone to find out he was gay, what if our suspect is homophobic" Morgan asked.

"It would explain the stabbing through the heart" Emily stated before Hotch nodded "It's getting late, I say everyone should go back to the hotel and get some rest".

"Amen to that" Rossi said as everyone laughed.

When I arrived at the hotel I stopped by the counter to grab the room key as Emily stood awkwardly beside me "So" she blurted out, I glanced at her before grabbing the key from the man and walking to the elevator with her "You said you wanted to talk" I stated as the door closed and I pressed the number for the fifth floor "Yeah uh I wanted to talk about what happened in the SUV back there" she said, I sighed before shaking my head as the it started off, I reached across and cupped her cheek before ever so softly placing my lips on hers. Emily stood there frozen when I pulled back and shook my head "I'm sorry, I didn't have any right to do that" I said as she nodded "I didn't even know you were gay" she replied when I stopped and turned to look back at her.

"Is there anything wrong with being gay?" I asked as she didn't answer I clenched my jaw and turned back towards the door holding the card out and waiting for the green light to appear before opening it. I walked in first only to see one queen size bed "Well then" I sighed as I placed my bag on the table "Don't worry I'll take the couch so you don't have to share a bed with a _gay_ person" I hissed which made her frown.

"I didn't mean it like that Jennifer. Honestly I'm flattered that you like me, but I'm not like you" she answered as I felt my chest ache "I understand" I nodded before walking into the bathroom and going through my nightly routine of getting changed, brushing my hair and teeth before washing my face. I walked out a few minutes later to see Emily sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Goodnight Emily" I stated before laying down on the couch, I heard her shuffling through some of her things before she swore under her breath "Jennifer get up" she said

I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest "What do you want?" I asked sharply

"I don't even know what I'm doing, I mean I'm not gay." She babbled on as I looked puzzled at her "What do you mean?" I said before she bent down and captured her lips with mine, I automatically stood up and placed my hands on her sides as she mimicked my moves before reality quickly brought me back to what was going on as I pulled away slightly.

"Emily what are you doing?" I murmured as she pulled me over to the bed "Just shut up and kiss me please".

 **Hey Guys, this is going to be the last post for a couple of days (3 or 4 at most). Cramming for a major history test. Thank you for the reviews! ~ Kay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait.. School's getting busier due to exams coming up. Ended up getting a 89% on my history test! So in honor of that here's a few more chapters. Thank you for the reviews ~ Kay**

Chapter 4

I stared at her blankly as blush started to creep up her cheeks "What?" I asked dumbfounded.

She didn't answer back right away, her gazed dropped to my lips before she bit her own "I said 'shut up and kiss me please'" she repeated. I wanted to, lord knows I would die to but I took a step back and blinked rapidly.

"You should get some sleep" I stated I could see the hurt flash before her eyes, I inwardly groaned as she nodded slightly as climbed into the bed. "Goodnight Jennifer" she said before shutting the light off.

" _What the hell is wrong with you!"_ I screamed at myself through my thoughts before laying back down on the couch. I already knew before I laid down that I wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

The morning was the worst part, we could barely look at each other. I was just about to pipe up when her phone went off, she crossed the room and picked it up holding it to her ear "Prentiss" she said before she sighed and shut her eyes "When?" she asked as she opened them and looked over at me.

"Yeah, I'll bring JJ up to speed on the way there" she said before hanging up

"What happened?" I asked as she grabbed her gear and walked over to the door, I quickly grabbed my gun and badge before following her "That was Reid, they say hikers found another body. This time a teenage girl" she answered back.

"Teenager girl? That's too young. Why would he go after teenagers if he killed a twenty-four year old man yesterday?" I stated before we left the room and walked down to the elevator "Who knows, well find out more when we see the body" she mumbled when we saw Morgan walking out with a cup of coffee "I see you guys are up" he said as I groaned. "What's with her?" he asked as he motioned towards me.

"Not enough sleep, who knows anymore" Emily replied. " _Ouch_ " I averted my gaze down to the carpet underneath me "JJ you know we were just kidding right?" he asked as I looked back up and nodded, faking a smile "Oh yeah I know you were joking, I'm just tired and haven't had my coffee yet" I replied as the door binged and opened "You coming?" Morgan asked as Emily slipped right in behind him "Oh, no I think I'll just take the stairs. Elevators are too cramped" I said as I walked towards the door

"Something's bugging her" I heard him say " _You have no idea"_. I thought before I made my way down three flights of stairs before arriving at the parking lot to see them walking out, I could hear her laughing at something he said before a felt my chest tighten "Woah you okay? You look like you just seen a ghost?" Emily asked as I nodded

"I'm fine, let's just go" I answered as I opened the passenger side door and climbed in before shutting it behind me. I didn't pay attention to her getting in because I was too busy typing in Garcia's number "Speak" she answered "Hey Pen did you find out who the mystery man was in the photo?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Daniel Ramos. He's twenty-two and lived in Nevada before moving here because of a journalism job. And I already checked his work, guess who didn't show up today" she stated as I sighed "Thanks Garcia" I said before hanging up.

"What is it?" Emily asked "The man in the photo's name it Daniel Ramos and he didn't show up for work today" I said as she nodded "So he's stabbing people through the heart based on their sexual orientation.. Maybe he's confused about his and he feel the need to lash out" she said, I nodded as I glanced out the window looking around at the view of the city "Jennifer?" I heard her say as I turned and looked at her "Hmm?" I asked

"Small town girl checking out the big city" she joked "Not like I ever get to see it" I replied

"I should take you back here some time" she blurted out before blush started to crawl its way back up her neck and onto her cheeks "Thank you, but you don't have to do that" I said as she pulled into the parking lot and shut off the vehicle "Look JJ" she started before I shook my head "Not now please" I half begged as she sighed and nodded once before getting out herself. I heard the calls of the reporters as they ran up to us

"Agent is it true that the heart breaker is killing gay men and women?" one asked "No comment" I answered.

"Do you have any leads in the case?" A tall man with a silver blazer asked "No comment" I repeated myself as I was just about to step inside I heard them call out again

"Is it true that you are in fact _gay_ agent?" a woman asked as anger rose inside of me "Jennifer don't" Emily said as I stopped and sighed "No comment" I answered back before walking inside to the room with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I shot straight for the bathroom and locked the door behind me. "How did they know?" I asked myself when someone knocked on the door "JJ, you okay?" I heard Reid's voice "I'll be out in a couple minutes" I replied before I heard someone else's voice behind the door.

"Jennifer?" her voice was soft as I heard her jingle the handle a bit "Can I come in?" she asked

I reached out and unlocked the door before taking a step back as she entered and closed it behind her. We didn't speak for a couple seconds, eyes never leaving each other's before I sighed and looked away "How did they find out? The only person I've told is you and Garcia" I stated

I leaned against the counter and gripped it with my hands fighting to hold back the tears that were fighting to get through. I shook my head as I closed my eyes "It's going to be okay Jennifer" she whispered as I shook my head "No it's not, I have to go out there and face them. Talk to them like none of their questions affected me in any way" I stated.

Emily stepped forward and wrapped me up in a hug, I stood frozen in place before I relaxed and returned her hug.

"Jennifer you are one of the strongest people I know, just go out there and be yourself okay? Don't even worry about what they will say because nothing is going to change." She said as I pulled back a little and looked at her.

"Why are you doing this? I push you away last night, you should be mad with me right now" I said as she nodded slowly "I know that I should be mad at you, but I just can't." she whispered.

I stared at her puzzled before her lips found mine. I gasped in surprise as she pulled back, I shook my head missing the absent feeling of her lips on mine. Slipping my arm around her neck and pulling her back in. Emily moaned as our lips reconnected, I felt her hands slide down to rest on my hips before the need for oxygen was too strong as pulled us apart.

"Wow" she whispered, I nodded as a smile started to creep onto her lips "I didn't make you speechless now did I?" she joked as I blushed

"Don't get too full of yourself" I joked back as she laughed

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked "I'll be fine" I answered back, Emily shook her head before opening the door and holding it open for me "Oh I forgot to tell you" she blurted out as I stopped and looked back at her.

"When this case is over I am taking you on a proper date, you know show the small town girl what the big city really is" she winked.

A few hours later we were closer to closing the case, we interviewed Daniel Ramos and learned that they had met at a bar a few months prior to Ross's death. I had already called the parents of Tracy Coleman, the teenager we found in the woods and waited for them to arrive "JJ, Tracey's parents are here" one of the officers said as I nodded "Thank you" I replied as I walked out of the room and towards the door "Mr. and Mrs. Coleman?" I said as the woman nodded and shook my hand "I'm Shauna, this is Ralph" she said as I smiled at both of them. "Follow me please" I said as I showed them to a different room.

"Do you know who did this to our baby girl?" Shauna asked as I sighed "Not yet, but we find who did this" I replied back as Ralph nodded "I need to know if Tracey was in a relationship with a woman" I said as they glanced at each other "Yes, our daughter was gay. But no she was not seeing anyone" they answered as pulled out my phone and texted Emily " _Tracey wasn't seeing anyone, maybe she went to the same bar as the last victim_ " I sent as I looked back up at them "Agent, is what they said on the news true?" Shauna asked as I stopped and sighed.

"I need to get back to the case, but thank you for coming" I said as I excused myself and walked out towards the group

"So Tracey was gay, but she wasn't seeing anyone." I stated as Morgan and Reid nodded before casting an awkward glace at each other "What?" I asked when Morgan sighed and held out his phone to me. I glanced down at the screen only to see a picture of myself and the bold words _FBI Gone Gay?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _FBI Gone Gay._ Those words wouldn't stop running through my head before I sighed and nodded "JJ is there something you want to tell us" Morgan asked

"I am gay." I stated as I set his phone down and turned my attention to the glass board holding the photos of the victims "Why didn't you tell us?" Reid asked as I inwardly groaned, silently cursing the reporters. "I wanted to tell you guys, but I wanted it to be when I was ready" I answered back as they both nodded "Now since the cat is out of the bag you mind telling us who you have to hot's for" Morgan joked as I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Like I'm going to tell you" I fired back as he laughed "Either we get it out of you or we could always call Garcia" he warned as he reached over for the phone "Derek Morgan you will not call Garcia and ask her" I said as a round of laughter came out of all of us.

"Twenty bucks say's its Emily" Derek stated, I shook my head and rolled my eyes again "She's denying it, it's so Emily" Reid added

"So does she know?" Derek asked "Does who know what?" Emily questioned as she walked up to us "Nothing" Reid mumbled out as Derek looked at me. "So the EM said that Tracey Coleman had Zolpidem in her system" she said

"Zolpidem is a sleeping pill that treats Insomnia patients, how could she have taken it if she was at a bar?" I stated "Someone could have crushed it up and mixed it with her drink when she wasn't looking" Morgan added as Hotch walked in with Rossi behind him.

"Local P.D just got a call saying that an eighteen year old was just taken from a mall parking lot. Prentiss you and Reid go check it out while JJ there's a man we need you go see, Garcia will give you his address" he said before we heard a phone go off, he took out his phone only to sighed and open it "Strauss" he said before I grabbed my coat and walked towards the door.

"JJ wait" I heard Reid call out as I stopped and turned to him "Yes?" I said when he hugged me "We still love you no matter what" he smiled before turning around and walking back over to the table, I felt my heart swell with pride as I walked the rest of the way out the door.

I hung up the phone and parked outside of Eddie Carson's house. It was a rundown pale white house with a boarded up window in the front. I stepped out of the car and locked it behind me as I made my way up to the porch, I tapped my knuckles on the door before lowering my hand and waiting for it to open. When it did the smell of liquor and cigarette smoke wafted into the air "Yes?" he said roughly

"Hi my name is Jennifer Jareau, are you Eddie Carson?" I asked as he nodded "I would just like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind" I said. He looked me up and down before smiling, his teeth were rotted brown and his breath reeked as if something had died in it. "You're that lady from the news" he said as I nodded "Yes, can I come in?" I replied when he held the door open more and I brushed past him "Would you like some water?" he asked as I nodded "Thank you" I answered back.

"So Mr. Carson, you are aware of the recent murder's going on in your area correct?" I asked "Yes, I know about those dead gay kids" he said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass.

I looked around the room and saw some old pictures of him and what I was assuming to be his wife "Oh I see you found Lora" he said as I smiled "She was very pretty" I complimented as he nodded "Yes she was, but she left years ago" he stated "Here's your water" he said as he walked over and handed it to me "Thank you" I said as I took a few sips.

"So, how long ago was it when Lora left?" I asked when he glared at the picture "Fifteen years, she ran off with Sarah. Lora had been seeing her behind my back" he grumbled, I watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists tightly "I'm sorry to hear that" I stated as I felt my vision waver "Are you really? Giver take that you are just like her. An abomination?" he hissed as he stood up, I step the cup down on the table and tried to stand up.

"What did you do to me?" I asked before his hand connected with my cheek, sending me sprawling onto the floor "I'm going to do what I did to Ross Freedman and Tracey Coleman" he grinned as I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw "I'm going to kill you".

 **Hey Guys, thank you for the reviews and I can't believe how many people are liking this story! I won't be able to write that much because I have to go to a funeral, so it'll be a few days until I post the next one. ~ Kay**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up to find myself in a cold and damp room, I blinked a few times as I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness that surrounded me. When I felt something warm placed on my forehead "He drugged you too didn't he?" I heard a woman's voice.

I turned as saw Tracey looking down at me, her hair was a mess and bags had grown deep under her eyes "Tracey Coleman?" I said as she nodded "How long have you been down here?" I asked as she sighed and shook her head "I don't know" she whispered as I started to sit up.

"What's your name?" she asked as I laid my back against the wall and sighed "Jennifer, but you can call me JJ" I stated

"Jennifer. That's a nice name" she smiled "Thank you, we've been looking for you Tracey" I said as she nodded "Are you some sort of cop?" she said as I shrugged slightly

"I work for the FBI, we came to find the man who was doing this" I replied, she nodded and stood up before holding a hand out for me. I gladly took it and felt the ache in my legs as I stood "Why did he take you?" she asked, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my sides before answering "He took me because I am gay".

It was a few hours before we heard footsteps coming towards the door "He's coming" she whispered as her body started to tremble "Stay behind me" I stated when the door swung open, blinding us with a bright light.

"Get out of the way" he huffed as he walked up to us, I shook my head only to have him grab me by my hair and throw me to the ground. I pressed my hands into the cold cement as lifted myself up only to see him reaching for Tracey, I quickly lunged at him. Sending us both to the ground.

"Run Tracey!" I screamed as she glanced at me "Go!" I said before she took off in a full sprint out of the room, Eddie took the advantaged and pushed me off him. I fought him as hard as I could, but in the end he punched me right under my chin. I remember falling to the floor before everything went black.

The painful pulsing under my chin woke me up before the sound of the door opening caught my attention "You, you're the reason she got away!" he snapped at me as he grabbed my hair and started to drag me out of the room.

"I'm happy she's alive" I spat back only to have another sharp tug of my hair, I winced slightly before he let go of my hair. I looked around only to see that I was back in his living room in front of the TV. "Agent Prentiss, is it true that you found Tracey Coleman?" I heard a reporter ask as I turned my attention to the screen only to feel my heart clench.

" _Emily_ " I said to myself as he started to laugh "So that's your 'girlfriend' huh" he said as I turned around and glared at him "Maybe I should pay her a visit" he added "If you touch her" I warned which only made him laugh more "Agent, Agent is there anything you can tell us?" the woman asked again.

"We have an address" she stated as I smiled appeared on my face "Think you're so safe now don't you, but their coming" I said, Carson shook his head before walking into the kitchen as rummaging around in the drawers.

"FBI released a statement thirty minutes ago. Saying that they have an address to a possible suspect, we will have more information later on" the reporter said. I heard him cussing in the kitchen as I stood up and walked over to the window, peering out only to see the black SUV's out front and my team moving towards the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Carson snapped, I turned back and saw him standing in front of me with a large knife in his hand

"Carson listen to me, the FBI is about to raid this house. If you let me go they will try and get your sentence reduced" I said, before the door was kicked open. I tried to get past him only to have him wrap his arm around my waist and placing the blade against my throat "JJ" Emily said as she aimed her gun at Carson. Morgan and Reid stood behind her with their guns drawn, Emily took a step forward only to have him press the knife harder into my skin. Not hard enough to drawing blood.

"Step any closer and she dies!" he warned as I kept my eyes trained on her.

"Come on Carson just let her go" Morgan said as I shook my head.

"No wonder your wife left you" I said. Praying that this plan would work.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have spent all of your time smoking and drinking she would have stayed. Or was it that you weren't 'satisfying' her enough? That you're the reason she ran into the arms of a woman" I added

"That's not true!" he hissed, I knew it was now or later as I glanced up at him before laughing "I guess Lora just wasn't interested in you like that, I guess you could say that you turned your own wife gay" I stated before he lost it as lifted his arm to strike down, but Morgan was quick to fire a round into his shoulder making him stumble back a bit, I quickly ripped myself from his grasp when he took his knife and sliced into my forearm.

I gasped and held onto my arm as he dropped to the ground "We need an ambulance" Reid said into his mic before holstering his gun and pulling me into his arms "Spence, I'm okay" I lied as the pain in my arm worsened "I should have come with you" he stated as I shook my head.

"No it's better I than you" I said, he nodded slightly before letting me go. "Ambulance is here" Rossi said as he entered from the front door. "Wait what about Tracey?" I asked suddenly worried that he might have gotten to her when I was knocked out.

"Don't worry, she's safe. Now please go get your arm looked at" Morgan said as I smiled before making my way outside and towards the paramedics.

"Jennifer!" I heard Emily call out when I turned only to have her cup both of my cheeks and kiss me. We stood there for a few seconds before she pulled back and rested her head against mine.

"I thought we were going to get here too late" she whispered, her brown eyes boring into mine as I shook my head "You got here just in time, and I remember you promising some sort of date?" I grinned. She smirked and pecked my lips against hers before nodding "Yes I remember, but not until we get your arm stitched up" she stated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It wasn't long after getting my arm stitched up that we were back at Quantico, it was a short elevator ride up to the seventh floor. As the door binged we were greeted by a very colourful Penelope who was standing with cups of coffee "Look at this" Morgan smiled as we stepped out of the cramped space.

"Yes I know I'm the best, now hug me" she stated as Morgan held the trays as I hugged her "How's your arm?" she asked.

"Its fine Pen" I answered as I pulled away

"Good, and Sir you have a visitor" she said as she dropped her gaze.

"Thank you" he answered before taking one of the coffees and walking past the doors and into his office. Everyone walked to their desks as I climbed the stairs to my office "Hey JJ!" Morgan called out as I stopped and looked back at them "We're all thinking about going out for a drink you in?" he asked.

"I already have plans" I smirked

"Hot date tonight" he joked as I glanced at Emily who was trying to hide her own grin. "Okay that's cool, what about you Emily?" he said, turning his attention to her.

"Busy" she answered "With what?" he replied

"She's got a date as well" I stated before walking the rest of the way to my office and placing my go bag on my desk, I quickly skimmed through the other case files before setting them back in a pile on my desk for tomorrow. As I walked out I could hear Morgan asking who the 'mystery man' was.

"So both of you are going on dates tonight, great you're leaving me with boy wonder here" he said

"We could go on our own date" Reid joked as Emily and I started laughing. "So are you going to tell us or not?" Morgan asked

Emily shook her head and smiled as I leaned beside her on her desk. "Okay out with it, who is the lucky woman JJ?" Rossi said as stood beside Reid.

"Is she someone we know?" Reid asked as I nodded "Emily" Garcia called out as I looked at her

"Oh my god I was right, you have a date with Emily" she said "You guys should have cute nicknames" she added. Emily groaned as I smiled "Jemily?" Reid piped up

"Yes I am so digging the Jemily right now" Garica smirked "Oh yeah, Baby Girl?" Emily said as Garcia up her hands up in defeat.

"Well, I will see you all tomorrow. I need to go get ready for my date" I said as I straightened up and gave Emily's hand a squeeze before walking to the glass doors. "I'll walk you down" she said as I stopped and waited for her "See you tomorrow ladies" Rossi said as we waved back at them.

Emily held the door open for me as we passed and walked to the elevator "Jemily" I grinned as she chuckled "Garcia will never let that one down" she said as the doors opened, I stepped in. Emily pushed the button for the parking garage before the doors closed. "So what do you have planned for our date?" I asked

"It's a surprise" she said

I was about to ask another question when I saw her picking at her nails, I reached over and placed my hand on hers "Hey" I said as she turned and looked at me

"I'm just nervous" she stated as I took a step forward and rubbed my thumb against the knuckles on her hand "I know you're nervous, but just think of it as hanging out like we always do." I stated which made her laugh

"So no goodnight kiss at the end of the date then?" she joked

"Either that your you could kiss me right now?" I said before the door binged and I stepped out of her reach. I was half way to my car before I was spun around only to be facing her "Well hello" I smirked

"I just wanted to say that I can't wait for our date tonight" she smiled before placing a soft kiss on my lips

"Pick you up at eight?" she asked as I nodded and leaned in for another kiss which she was eager to return.

I stood in my closet, searching for anything to wear. The pile on my bed was growing by the minute along with my frustration. I was about to reach for a white blouse when my phone beeped. I walked over to my nightstand and looked at the screen.

 _Can't wait to see you beautiful – Emily_

I smiled down at my phone before typing back.

 _How can you say I look beautiful, you don't even know what I look like right now? – Jennifer_

It was a couple minutes before my phone went off again, I stared down at it as the smile on my face grew bigger

 _You always look beautiful, no matter what – Emily_

After that I stuck with the blue skinny jeans and a white blouse. By the time I was done it was quarter to eight. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV to pass the time. I heard my phone go off again and picked it up to read

 _On my way – Emily_

I felt my heart quicken as the nerves started to set in " _Everything is going to be fine, you've waited too long to back out now_ " I thought.

When eight o'clock came around she hadn't shown up, my mind started to wonder but I clamed myself down saying that there must have been a lot of traffic. It wasn't until eight-thirty that I decided to call her and ask where she was. Every time I called her phone went straight to voice mail. "Hey Em, I was just wondering if you were stuck in traffic and if that is why your late.. Give me a call back" I said before hanging up for the third time.

As ten at night rolled around I felt tears slipping down my cheeks " _Did she ditch me?_ " I thought as I wiped away at my cheeks " _But she said she was coming_ " I added. At that moment I knew that she must have backed out, I stood up and walked into my kitchen and leaned on to the counters as I hung my head. The sound of my phone going off startled me, I quickly walked over and pressed the talk button and placed it to my ear.

"JJ?" he said

"Morgan?" I answered "Why are you calling me so late?" I asked as he sighed

"It's Emily".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" _It's Emily"._

I could feel the words hit my like a ton of bricks. "What do you mean?" I asked

"I got a call from Hotch saying that she was in a bad accident, I'm on my way to come get you. I'll be there in a couple of minutes" he said before hanging up.

 _Bad Accident?_

" _This is all my fault, she was on my way to see me_ " I thought as I started crying again. She could have been dead because of me. Making my way over to the door I grabbed my coat and keys before slipping on my shoes and heading out the door, only to run into Morgan. He looked down at me and sighed before hugging me

"It's my fault" I said into his chest

"No JJ, this isn't your fault." He stated as I shook my head "If it wasn't for this stupid date Emily wouldn't have gotten hurt" I retorted

Morgan pulled away and stared at me "JJ do not blame this on yourself, you couldn't have known this was going to happen. Now we have to go to the hospital so see if everything's okay" he said as we walked down the steps and out to his truck.

As soon as we got to the hospital we were greeted by the rest of the team. Reid automatically got up and pulled me into a tight embrace "Thanks" I mumbled out before turning to Hotch

"Do you know how she is doing?" I asked as he shook his head "The nurse hasn't given any updates to her situation" he stated

"Well how bad was she when she arrived?" Morgan asked

"The nurse said that her seat belt had broken two of her ribs, one had punctured her lung." He said as I tensed up. "Along with the broken ribs she had major head injuries. They said that she was lucky since it was a head-on collision" he added.

"Lucky?" I snapped "She could have died and they say she was lucky!"/

Garcia stood next to me and placed her hand on my forearm "You should sit down, you look like your about to faint" she said as I allowed her to move me over to the bench. "I'll go see if they will give me an update" Rossi said before a doctor came into the waiting room "Prentiss?" he called out when I shot up and walked over to him.

"Yes, how is she?" I said

"Miss Prentiss had a punctured lung which we were able to repair, and the damage to her head is nothing to worry about. She will have to stay her for the next few days under watch, in case of her injuries" he said as I sighed and thanked him

"When could we see her?" Garcia asked

"Well I don't recommend all of you going to see her at this time. So only one of you can go" he said

"JJ you go, we'll call you later" Hotch said as I nodded and followed the doctor down the halls.

I skimmed my eyes over the doors to remember the numbers of the rooms before he stopped and opened the door to room _201_ "Thank you" I said as he nodded and walked off.

I entered the room only to have the air taken from my lungs. Emily was laying on her bed with a tube down her throat, wires were hooked up to her with a steady beeping in the background. I set my purse down next to her bed and grabbed the chair and pulled it to her side.

I looked her over and took in what I was seeing in front of me. She was pale. More pale than normal. I reached out and took her hand in mine only to find it cold "Em?" I whispered knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear me due to the medicine but I didn't care.

"Emily, I'm so sorry" I tried to fight back the tear but in the end they won as I stroked my thumb over her hand.

A few hours had pasted, the nurses had come in and checked over her injures before asking me if I was okay, I thanked them and said nothing more. My eyes were starting to hurt from staying awake and crying. I stood up and stretched my legs before pulling out my phone

 _How is she? – Derek_

 _They haven't removed the wires or tube that she is hooked up to.. – Jennifer_

 _Give it time – Derek_

I sighed as the doctor walked in "Good morning Miss Jereau" he said

"Please call me JJ" I replied

"Alright JJ, it looks like Emily's injures have started to heal themselves. I am sure that she will wake up from the morphine sometime today" he said

"Thank you doctor" I said as I sat back down and reached for Emily's hand only to see it move slightly. I stopped and looked up to see dark brown eyes looking at me "Emily" I whispered as the doctor smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Good morning Emily, I am going to need you to stay still as I take the tube out okay?" he asked as she nodded, he slowly pulled the tub out and placed it on the bed as Emily started coughing violently. I sat up and stared at her worried that she might be causing more pain to herself.

"Do not worry, this happens to all patients who are taken of the ventilation tube" he stated "Okay, now that we have removed the tube I need to check if you have any symptoms of a concussion". She looked over at me before I slipped my hand into hers "You're okay" I said.

"Water?" she said, her voice was raspy when I stood up and grabbed a cup from the adjoining bathroom, turning on the tap and letting the cold water fill the cup before shutting it off and returning to her side. "Here" I said as I handed it to her, she gladly took it and drank the cool liquid.

"Better" she answered

It took a few minutes for the doctor to check if she had a concussion. And surprisingly she didn't. "I will be back to check on you later" he said before leaving. It was quiet for a few minutes after he left, neither of us ready to say anything.

"A hospital. Not the place I wanted to take you for a date" she joked as I kept my eyes on the ground

"Jennifer?" she said

I looked up and shook my head "I thought you stood me up at first" I said as she sighed "That you backed out.. I was so mad at you then Morgan called and." My voice cracked as I stopped talking. Emily reached over and took my hand in hers "Firstly, I would never stand up someone as beautiful as yourself" she smiled

I gave a sad smile before sitting on the edge of her bed so she wouldn't have to move far "Secondly, I stopped to pick up flowers" she added.

"Only you would do that" I said

"I am sorry that I ruined our first real date" she said

"Don't worry about it, maybe another time" I replied before squeezing her hand "I'm just happy that I didn't lose you".

Emily smiled as I blushed slightly "I'm not leaving you that easy Jereau" she joked as I chuckled softly

"I wouldn't have it any other way Prentiss" I answered back before brushing a soft kiss across her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emily had spent the last few days resting in the hospital. Hotch had made attempts to call her mother to inform her about Emily's condition, but since she was the Ambassador it made it hard to contact her.

"Knowing my mother she's probably in a different country by now" Emily stated as Hotch put his phone away.

"It was worth a try, she is your mother and she does have the right to know".

After that the room went silent, the only thing you could hear was the steady beat of Emily's heart rate coming from one of the machines in the background. I knew that Emily has never been as close to her mother after what happened in Italy. I shook those thoughts from my head and glanced at her to see her sit up and toy with the sheets of the bed.

I raised my hand and placed it over top of hers which made her stop and look at me with caring eyes. Our gazed was shortly ruined after the clicking of heels came from outside the door, we both turned and smiled as Garcia walked through with three cups of coffee.

"Well good morning Jemily" she grinned as Emily groaned "God that nickname is never going to go away is it"

"Not on my watch" Garcia stated before handing me one of the cups, I nodded and gladly took it from her.

"Please tell me one of those are for me" Emily said as Garcia scoffed "Nope, you get ice water my dear".

Emily sighed before sinking back into the bed.

"You do now that the doctor said I would be leaving today" she stated

"He said you _might_ be leaving today, not that you _would_ be leaving today. It all depends on your injuries" I corrected her as she rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile from me.

"I just really want to get out of here, I have to make up a date that I missed"

I blushed as Garcia set her bag down and giggled at us "What?" I asked

"You guys don't even know how cute you guys are" she stated as Hotch nodded slightly before his phone went off. "I have to take this" he said before walking out into the hallway.

"Okay, you both have some explaining to do." Garcia said as I looked back at Emily who stared puzzled at her "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh come on you two, I want to know how _this_ started" she said as she pointed at us "Oh, well remember how I told you we got stuck out in the middle of nowhere" I said as Garcia nodded "Well it sort of started there".

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Jennifer here decided to _'make her move'_ " Emily blurted out, this time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"And if Morgan didn't show up at that time I would have." I said

Our conversation was cut short as the doctor entered the room, Emily sat up and waited for him to tell us if she was allowed to leave.

"Well Emily, your injuries have improved immensely over the past couple of days that you have been here." he said

"Does that mean I can leave?" she replied

"Yes I do believe that you can leave the hospital today, but you need to stay out of the field for a couple more days".

"What if I promise to stay back at the station?" she asked

"Emily, I don't want your injuries getting worse" I said as she gripped my hand tighter "I'll be okay Jennifer, I promise" she assured me.

"Fine you can go back to work, only if you stray away from the field work" the doctor said before handing over the discharge papers.

An hour and a half later I was pulling out of the hospital parking lot with Emily beside me.

"So now that I'm out do you think we could go on that date?" she grinned as I smirked at her "Maybe, but not until your all healed" I stated, Emily sighed before lifting my hand from the transmission and placing a soft kiss on it "I can wait." She replied. We held hands as I drove her back to her apartment, I found a parking spot close enough so it wouldn't be a far walk to the door for her. As soon as I parked the car I jumped out and walked around to open her door.

"Really laying on the chivalry thing aren't you" she joked as I helped her out and shut her door "I'm pretty sure I can handle getting out of the car by myself though".

"This coming from the girl who told me that I was and I quote _'so pretty and that my eyes look like blue slushies'"_ I grinned as she groaned "Oh come on, you try being on morphine and not saying something like that".

I laughed as we made our way inside and towards the elevator, it was a few seconds before the doors opened for us to enter. Emily reached over and pressed the top floor before the doors shut leaving us to listen to the soft elevator music playing around us. "By the way, where were you going to take me for our date anyhow" I asked as I broke the silence. Emily shook her head and smiled "I am not going to spoil it" she stated before the elevator binged and opened the doors for us to step out.

We walked halfway down the hallway before stopping at her apartment. She fumbled with the lock and key for a few seconds before opening to door to let us in. The first thing I noticed was a picture of Garcia, her, and myself when we were at a bar. Garcia was holding up her drink as Emily was looking at me. I studied the photo for a few minutes before turning to see her looking at me.

"What?" I asked as blush started to appear on my cheeks "That's one of my favorite photos" she stated as I nodded "I do not remember that night so well" I answered back honestly.

"That's because Garcia let you do a whole bunch of shots before leaving" she stated I chuckled before walking over to her "I'm glad you're feeling better" I said before she captured her lips in mine. The kiss lasted for several minutes before the need for oxygen overpowered us.

"I really am sorry that I didn't get to take you out on that date" she murmured as she pulled away "I know Em, but the good thing is that I didn't end up losing you" I replied as she leaned in again only to be cut short by the knocking on her door.

"Go see who it is" I said as she sighed "Whoever it is they have perfect timing".

I moved over and sat on the couch as I heard the door open followed by silence.

"Mom?".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Mom?" i heard Emily's voice from outside her room, i peered around the corner only to see them staring at each other.

"Are you going to let me in?" the older Prentiss asked

Emily stood there flabbergasted before coming to her senses and shaking her head. "What are you doing here?" she replied as her mother walked pass her.

"I heard that you were in a car accident, and i wanted to see if you were alright" she stated before her gaze drifted over to me. "Agent Jareau" she said calmly.

"She's just watching over me since the accident" Emily said.

I felt my heart drop in my chest as i looked away from them. "We will have to catch up then" the older Prentiss stated before Emily nodded and showed her out of the door. I walked over to the couch and sat on it as i heard the door shut, followed by Emily's footsteps coming up behind me.

"Jennifer?" her voice was soft as she moved to sit down next to me "Are you ashamed to be with me? Is that is, that you don't think your mother would approve of me?" i said sharply

Emily stopped and shook her head "Of course not, I don't know if she would agree of my life choices"

"You are a grown woman Emily. Why do you need your mother to make choices for you?" i asked which made her soft gaze turn into a glare.

"Just leave it alone okay" she snapped before getting up and walking over to the patio. I gritted my teeth and sighed as i stood up and walked over to the opened door and leaned against it. "I didn't mean to make you upset Emily" i stated

Emily sighed before nodding and turning around to face me "I know you didn't, it's alright" she said before walking over and wrapping her arms around me. "With everything that is going on we still haven't had our date" i said as i leaned back into her embrace.

"I have an idea" she whispered before taking a step back and removing her arms from around me "No please, just a few more minutes" i said as she smiled and pulled me back into her. I buried my head into the curve of her neck before i could hear my phone going off in the other room. "Oh come on" Emily groaned as i slipped away and walked back inside to pick up my phone and swipe it.

"Jareau" i said

"Hey JJ, Hotch has a new case" Garcia stated as i groaned inwardly before walking over to my go bag. "Okay, we'll be there in ten minutes" i replied before hanging up.

"We've got a case?" Emily asked as i nodded. "I thought you oversaw the cases we take?" she added

"I do, this one must be a bad one if it went straight to Hotch" i said, i watched as she walked up to me and placed her hand in mine "Are you worried?" she said softly as i sighed "Em you just got out of the hospital, and now we probably have to fly to who knows where.. I just want to make sure that i won't be losing you anytime soon"

Emily smiled before wrapping her arms around me "You have nothing to worry about, I'm safe with the team and with you."

 **Okay for starters, thank you to everyone who is still reading this! I haven't been able to update for a while due to focusing on school since this is my last year before college. I am also sorry for the short chapter.. I promise to make the next one longer! Injoy ~ Kay**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Emily and I arrived at Quantico, we were greeted with two fresh cups of coffee as we sat down at our round table. I looked around to see everyone sitting around us except for Hotch.

"SIx year old Kayla Roberts went missing from her step father's house in Orlando late last night. We've been called out to help with this case" Hotch said as he entered the room, as pictures of a bright blonde six year old flashed across the screen.

"How long has she been missing?" I asked

Hotch looked at me before sighing "Two days"

"Two days? And we're just being called in now!" Morgan snapped as everyone turned to look at him, I kept my eyes on the pictures of a smiling Kayla. Hoping that we would be able to find her.

"Did her father not know she was missing?" Emling asked

"I've been told by local P.D that he has a history with drug abuse" Hotch stated "JJ as soon as we land I want you to go talk to the parents".

I shook the pictures of her from my mind before looking back at them. "You okay?" Morgan asked

"I'm fine" I said before glancing at Emily, only to find her looking at me puzzled.

"Wheels up in twenty" Hotch ordered before standing up and walking out of the room, everyone filed out after him but when I stood up Emily placed her hand on my arm and stopped me. I kept my eyes on her arm before looking up at her.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" she asked, I sighed before looking away "I really hate these types of cases.. I try my hardest and sometimes that isn't even good enough." I said

Emily slipped her hand down my arm before placing it on my hand "You can only try" she stated as I nodded and looked at the file again, reading over the contents of the case.

"I'll save you a seat on the plane." she smiled before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on my cheek. I blushed slightly and squeezed her hand before letting her walk out of the room. I quickly gathered the folder and walked out the door, down the catwalk towards my office. I stopped in the doorway only to see Strauss sitting in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Agent Jareau" she said as I nodded and walked around to my desk "Hello Ma'am" I replied

"Have you received your new case yet?" she asked, by the way she was talking I knew she wasn't here to talk about the case.

"Yes Ma'am we're about to fly out soon" I stated when she stood up and crossed her arms at me. "If you don't mind Ma'am but I'm in a hurry"

She glared at me before I bent down and grabbed pads of paper and my credentials for the trip. "You know why I'm here Agent" she said sternly. I gripped the paper and clenched my teeth together.

"Is there something going on between you and Agent Prentiss?" she asked

I looked up at her, my heart racing in my chest before I answered back "No, there is nothing going on between me and Emily". She nodded and started towards the door before pausing and looking back at me.

"I will be keeping tabs on you and Agent Prentiss from now on, if I find any 'romantic' relationship forming between you two. I will have no choice to replace you, or find somewhere else you might be needed. I'm sure Emily would love to go back to Interpol" she stated before walking out.

I gritted my teeth harder, wanting to scream back at her. I took deep breaths as I left my office and walked out to the elevators. This was going to be a tough case.

Driving down to the airport all I could think about was what Strauss had said. I parked behind the other black SUV's and boarded the plane, I saw Emily reading the case before glancing up to smile at me. I was about to walk towards the empty chair beside her when Strauss's words replayed in my head. I opted for the couch leaning against the side of the plane.

I glance back only to see a small hurt expression flash across her face before her profilers mask was back on, I knew what I did wasn't right. That I shouldn't be so worried about Strauss, but the thought of her going back to Interpol made my chest ache. It wasn't until I felt my phone buzz that I was knocked out of my thoughts. I pulled out my phone and glanced down to see a single message.

 _What Happened?_ \- Emily

I sighed before typing back

 _I'll tell you later_ \- Jennifer

I saw her eyes flicker down to her phone before returning back up to mine. "Okay let's look over the case again" Rossi said.

It was a three hour plane ride to Orlando. While on the plane we were able to come up with many questions but not as many answers to them. "Emily, go with JJ to talk to the parents" Hotch said as we landed, I looked at her before grabbing my bag and stepping off only to be greeted by two men.

"I'm Detective William LaMontagne, Jr. and this is Detective Hartman" the younger man said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake, I slipped my hand into his and firmly shook it before letting go. "Why someone so pretty is working in such a dangerous job" he said

"Well you know us girls, we love them bad boys" Emily sneered from behind me, I glanced at her as she kept her eyes on the detective.

"We should get going" I said, walking away as everyone else started to file off the plane. "Who was that?" I heard Will ask.

"That is Agent Jennifer Jareau" Emily answered back before following after me, I could hear her footsteps coming up behind me as I reached for the handle on the door "So are you going to tell me about what's been bother you?" she asked as I opened the door and climbed in. Waiting for her to shut the door before cupping her cheek and bringing her lips to mine for a brief kiss.

I pulled away only to have her peck my lips again. "Strauss" I said when she froze and pulled back slightly.

"What did she do?" she asked

"Before I left she confronted me in my office asking if anything was going on between us, I denied it, saying that we were just friends. But she threatened me saying that if there was, she would fire me or send you back to Interpol" i stated

Emily swore under her breath before shaking her head "I'm not surprised that she's done this, but I don't care if she finds out" she stated "You could lose your job or be sent back.." i said

"I don't care if she fires me, and she sure as hell isn't going to send me away. I'm not going to lose you Jennifer." she said sternly

I smiled before brushing my thumb over her cheek. She leaned into my touched and sighed with contempt "I really wish we didn't have to go talk to people right now" she said as I nodded "So do I but we have to find out the answers". Emily pulled away and buckled up her seat belt before starting the car.

Thirty minutes later we arrived at the Robert's families home, Emily looked at me as we got out of the SUV and walked up to the door. I tapped my knuckles on the wooden frame before the door swung open and I was met with crystal blue eyes that looked like an older version of Kayla's.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Agent Prentiss and this is my partner Agent Jareau" Em stated as the mother nodded, tears started to form in her eyes. "May we come inside?" I asked softly as she took a few steps back and let us enter her home. I moved over to the couch and sat down beside Mrs. Robert's while Emily took the seat across from us.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" I asked as she stopped and looked up at me with teary eyes "Two days ago, when I dropped her off at her father's for the weekend" she answered "I should have never let her go to that god awful place, if I didn't drop her off she would still be here." she added as the silent tears started to spill down her cheeks, I reached over and handed her the tissue box as she gladly grabbed a few tissues and started to dab at her tears.

"Mrs. Roberts I need you to understand that this wasn't your fault" Emily stated when she looked at Emily and glared at her "This is my fault, her father is a druggie and I left her with him!" she snapped as Em tensed up slightly. I glanced down to see that her hands were clenched into fists.

"I think you two need to leave now" the woman said as I nodded and stood up "Thank you for your time" I said before touching Emily's shoulder to see her relax and stand beside me as we made our way out of the house and towards the SUV. I took out my phone and dialed Morgan's number in before pressing the call button.

"Morgan" he answered

"Hey Morgan, we're just leaving Mrs. Roberts house" I said

"How is she taking all of this?" he asked, I sighed and opened the door "Not very well, she's too distraught to tell us anything and she blames herself for everything" I answered back.

"Okay, I'll call Garcia and see if she can find anything" she said before hanging up, I shut my door and placed my phone in my pocket. Emily kept her eyes trained on me before I looked at her "You looked like you were about to hit her" I stated as she shook her head, I chuckled before she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay maybe I did, but I don't understand how you deal with that. Having people talk to you like that, we're here to help and you shouldn't be treated like that" she said as I shrugged "It takes some getting used to" I said as Emily took her hand in mine and smiled.

"If I ever talk to you like that, I give you permission to hit me" she winked as I grinned and started the SUV before pulling out of the driveway and back towards the station.

 **As promised, a longer chapter than the last one. Hope everyone is enjoying the story, i'd love to hear your thoughts about it! Next chapter will be an exciting one! I have some idea's and i will try to post the next chapter before Sunday. Read and Review! ~ Kay**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When we walked into the building the sounds of shouting came from the hallway in front of us, I stepped up only to be pushed into a wall by a scruffy bearded man. I quickly took his arm and pulled it behind his back before moving out of the way and pushing him into the wall.

"Good thing you were here" one of the officers answered "This is Sean Robert's, Kayla's father"

"Why was he not handcuffed?" Emily asked

"He's under the influence when we found him, he's been going through withdrawal for the past couple hours.. I didn't think he needed to be cuffed" he answered as I rolled my eyes and took out my handcuffs out of my pack pocket and securing them around his wrists.

"When did you learn to do that?" Em asked and I looked over at her and smiled "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Agent Prentiss" I winked

Emily smirked before Reid waved us over, the officer took the man while Emily and I walked over to everyone only to see Detective LaMontagne on the four o'clock news on the T.V screen above the coffee machine in the break room.

" _Detective, Do you have any leads_?" A woman's voice came from the speaker

"We have someone in custody, I am personally going to speak to this individual" he said in his thick New Orleans accent.

" _What about the FBI_?" another voice asked

"The FBI is here to help on my case, no if you excuse me but I have business to attend to" he said before disappearing into the building.

"What the hell?" Morgan said as he walked out of the break room only to see Will enter the hallway.

"Why did you hold a press conference?" I asked "Better yet, why did you release that we have someone in custody when we are just talking to her father!" I snapped as he grinned "Calm down _mon chère_ " he stated

" _Mon chère!_ " Emily hissed as we both glared at him. "Let's get one thing straight detective. I am and will never be your ' _mon chère'_ and i am sorry to say you do not have the right equipment down there." I stated

"And secondly, I am in a very happy relationship with an amazing woman, yes detective i said woman" I hissed before taking a step forward watching as he took a step back, not wanting to be close as i glared at him.

"And lastly, _Je manipule la presse ici, donc ne soyez pas dans mon chemin_ " I sneered before walked around him and into the conference room.

"So no leeds coming up with the mother?" Rossi asked as I nodded "She seemed upset, I don't think she would be able to do this on her own child either" he added

"Well the superstar detective is in interrogation with the father right now, Prentiss go in there and try to get some answers from him" Morgan said as Hotch walked in "JJ" she said as he handed me the phone, I groaned before walking out of the room and into the hallway.

"Agent Jareau" her voice was full of amusement

"Chief Strauss" I answered back

"I have some news for you" she said as I felt a cold shiver run down my back "And what would that news be by chance?" I asked

"The Pentagon has requested you" she said

"Well I will not take their offer, no matter how much they say they'll pay me I am staying in the BAU" I stated harshly before hanging up.

"JJ?" Reid's voice came up from behind me "Everything okay?" he asked

I sighed before nodding "Yeah, everything's fine Spence. We better get back to everyone else" I said as I walked around him and leaned against the door jamb as Emily wrote down questions to ask.

"Emily" I blurted out when she looked up at me, I blushed slightly before clearing my throat "You'll do great" I said when she stood up and walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, who called?" she asked

"Ask me again later please" I begged softly as she looked at me puzzled before nodding slowly. When she stepped aside and walked out of the room, I looked at Gotch who nodded. I quickly followed her to where they were holding Kayla's father before she opened the door and walked in leaving me alone behind the clear glass, I watched her take a seat in front of him.

"Hello Sean, my name is Emily. I am helping the police so that we can find your daughter, can you tell me if you remember anything from when you saw her last?" she asked as the man looked around the room before his eyes settled on her.

"She was playing outside with her friends, I didn't think anything of it.. I just needed the buzz" he stated as tears welled up in his eyes "I should have been watching her".

"Sir we are trying to find her, do you remember anything else?" she added as he nodded "Sirens, I heard a police cars siren" he stated when Emily stood up and thanked him before walking out.

"A cop car?" I said as she nodded "Someone here took Kayla Roberts".


End file.
